Skark's Child
by IamSherlocked02
Summary: Hi, I'm Alexandria Amelia Jones and I'm a hacker-for-hire. I know, classy intro, right? Well, when Mr. Stark AKA Iron man shows up claiming I'm his daughter, My life becomes more screwed up than a computer without a start bottom. Yes, I'm talking about you windows 8. *Evil Glare*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm new to this, so I'm sorry if it sucks.**

 **Now is the part where I'm going to say how I don't own anything and how not to steal my story but let's be honest, we all know that I don't own avenges cause if I did, I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be making a movie and I honesty don't care if you steal this cause this is basically me stealing little parts of each story I have read and using some imagination.**

 **So, here we** **go**

 **THIS IS THE UPDATED VERSION OF 2017 FOLKS, NOT A LOT HAS CHANGED JUST THE WORDING A BIT DIFFERENT**

 _Chapter 1; In which I make you listen to my lives story and depress you just to answer a question  
_

A girl stood alone in an empty classroom, the mint green walls dirty and faded, the few desks that was left were covered in mold and the wood rotten. The chalk board held remains of math formulas and the ungraded papers that lined the floor looked especially grim as the first light of day came through the dirt covered window and holes where the glass was shattered.

I am that girl, the one standing in the ruins of a building that was a school so long ago. This school reminds me of my past, any past for that matter.

Great kingdom has fallen, Empires destroy, lands abandoned, forgotten by time. Nothing last forever, everything must die at some point.

I know, depressing, right? Don't worry, I'm not always like this. I'm usually very cheery, its just that I can't find it in me to be cheery right now.

let's start with the beginning, that's always a good place to start, isn't it?

I was born on a cold winters day, the first day it snowed that winter. My mom always told me about the day I was born, she said she was over hours when I came into being, that I was a miracle. She had given me the name Alexandria Amelia Jones, long name, right?

I never knew my father, she always said I was the gift he never knew he had given her, that he had a someone he loved more than anything and that she has me to love and I have her and that was all that mattered. My mom had given me her surname so the only thing I had of him was the physical features he had given to me unbeknownst.

My mom was a smart woman, but unfortunately because I came into the world she had to leave the world of academic achievement. She would work two jobs to send me to a good school, so I may receive the education she forfeited for my upbringing and thus with the stress for work and being a single parent she worked herself into a early grave.

Have I depressed you yet, no? Good, cause it will only get worse from here.

When I was 7, she was in a car accident and passed away. I remember the feeling when she died, it was like a stab in the heart. I couldn't breath, everything was a burr. But I didn't cry. Everything dies in the end, but the journey is what counts, she would say.

They couldn't find my birth certificate anywhere, their searched my old house top to bottom and there was no record in the hospital so I was send to...

wait for it, wait for it...

Foster care

You know, that horrible thing. I have been in and out of foster homes like you would not believe. Hey, I can't help that everyone I met wants to kill me. I'm just that charming.

Not

Now I'm 15 and am in 11th grade. I go to school with my three best friends: Carly little-miss-boy-crazy Evens, Peter I-will-pick-your-pocket-in-2-secs Johnson, and Scarlet I-will-smother-I-mean-mother-you-to-dead Smith.

So, are you still wondering why I'm in an abandoned school or did I depress you into killing yourself? If your still here then I'm in this old school cause...

I was told to be here.

Yes, I make you listen to my whole life's story, just for that.

*Mental Evil Laugh*

Anyway, I always like to think I'm a reasonably clever child and some of the activities I like to do cost money, like buying old computer components and createing useful and cool stuff with them. While being a foster kid does have few few advantages on occasion, it doesn't exactly paid very well.

P.S. Glasses are cool

And you know how I told you about Peter, well, he may or may not have taught me some street skills like; pick pocketing, pour-core, and a little tiny bit of hacking.

Ok, I'm going to be honest, a lot of hacking.

So to make money, guess what I do...

Have you guessed yet?

I GET PAID TO HACK

I know, awesome right!?

I know its wrong, shame-shame on me. But I get paid for it, and its good pay too.

So, anyway, I'm waiting in some abandoned school for some rich guy to paid me money for something I'm already going to do.

As I gaze out one of the broken windows, completely lose in thought, I heard footsteps behind me.

They are loud, so a man, there is a slightly greater than average amount of time in between the steps, so a tall man. I can heard the fabric rustle as his legs brush together, sounds like a suit, a very expensive suit judging by the soft noise the fabric creates. There is also the sound of a briefcases occasionally brushing against his leg. So a tall rich business man.

He reaches the door way and comes to a stops.

"Its nice to finally meet you, Miss Jones"

I smirk and turn around

"Likewise, Mr. I don't know your name but are probably important"

 **So, how to you like Alex so far?**

 **Review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **So, I have heard you like a the story so far! Thank you for favoriteding my story... Is that even a word? Well, it is now.**

 **Ok, here we go!**

 **BTW I accidentally named is chapter 1 when its actually chapter 2, sorry!**

 _Chapter 2-ish; In which I hack into my teacher's computer and steal weapons plans, nothing that bad_

A girl sits silently in a half wore out desk, the wood of the school desk chipped and covered in pencil marks while the medal seat squeaks with the slightest movement and the screws of the seat poke out into the girls back.

Detention, you have got to hate it

Yes it's me, your favorite hacker. You may be asking yourself, what happen in the old school and why are you in detention? Well, I'm not going to bore you with the details but basically the business man, Mr. R.T. Rolf of R.T Industrys offered me a job, to hack into Stark industry's and steal 10 year old weapons plans.

No, I'm not going to do it, you crazy? I may be a thief and a black hat hacker but I do have morales. What I would like to know is why would he want files that old? Surely he would want the newer, updated ones, right? So, cause I'm a curious kitty, I'm going to hack into Stack Industrys and take a look that those plans.

And for part B of the question, why am I in detention? Well, I may or may not have hacked into the sound system and played _Permanent Vacation_ in the middle of 3rd period.

Ok, you caught, I did it

So, now I'm sitting here with Peter, Carly, and Scarlet cause they took the blame too, those little loyalist.

The detection teacher is Mr. Gray and he is as existing as his name, which is not so existing. And guess what color hair he has?

have you guessed yet?

it's... gray, how fun!

not

So, I probably have not described myself to you yet so here we go...

I have brown hair, brown eyes, small nose ( unfortunately ), I'm small for my age;t 4" 10 ( also unfortunately ), I guess I'm skinny ( never really though about it ) and that's about it.

The reason I'm so short is because my first couple of foster families didn't feed me properly and I inherited it from my mom.

So, back to detection

Mr. Gray suddenly gets ups and gives is a stern glare, I just smirk.

" I'm going to the front office, Don't get up and don't talk" he says and glares at us on more time and leaves.

We all share a look and jump up out of our seats.

We are such good children

" So, how was the meeting? " Carly asked as I sat in Mr. Gray's chair and start to hack into his account on the school computer.

" Ok, He wants me to steal weapons plans from Stark industry " I said casually and her eye nearly fell form her head.

" Your not going to, are you?" Scarlet said look at me skeptical. She crossed her arms and looked down at me.

" No, I'm not stupid" I said as I rolled my eyes. Carly hopped on the desk and started looking at papers just lying around.

" Why not?" Peter asked as he leaned on my seat to look over my shoulder.

I just stare at him like _what an idiot_ and Carly rolls her eyes at him

" If someone gets hold of these weapon plan, they can sell them to whatever country hates us the most or just use them to make the weapons themselves and weapons kill people so..." Scarlet trailed off hoping he will get of but by the clueless look he is giving her it looks like it went over his head.

Now, I know Peter is just acting because even he isn't that brain dead, he just does it to bother me.

"So I don't want to be the reason people die " I say as I playfully glare at him over my shoulder.

He give me an innocent look and I turn back to the computer.

" Looks like he has been busy, look at this stuff; Tinder, Christian Mingle, and all that lovey dovey stuff " I say with a horrified look as I read through all of his profiles.

" listen to this; Age 35, Description, Handsomely built with attractive gray hair, Favorite pick up line " Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you everyone disappears" Peter said in his best impression of Gray's voice.

We just looked at him and laughed so hard it hurt.

" Wow, what a great pick up line!" Carly said as she laughed.

" Let's help him out a bit, shall we?" I said.

" We shall" we all said together.

Umm... Let's see now

Age; 252

Descripion; I look like I'm a Yo mama joke, prehistoric

Pick up Line; "You dropped something! What? (Point at the ground) Your standards."

We laughed so hard we could hardly heard Mr. Gray coming down the hall and ran like we were on fire. I made sure to put the computer back to sleep before going to my desk.

Mr. Gray walked in and we tried to look as innocent as possible.

He sat in his seat and looked at his computer for a minute and we watched him to see if he figured it out.

He turn and glared at us

" Stop staring you little creeps!" He said.

we nearly died trying not to laugh.

So, there is this corner store that Peter's dad owns that we hang out at after school and that's where we are now.

You know the best part about the store?

They sell old computer parts

its so so so so so so so so so so awesome!

We hang out in the second floor of the store where there is a little kitchen area, a work bench area, and a living room area.

 **( Ever watch Burn Notice? like his loft only no second floor and his bed area is the living room area)**

Right now I'm sitting crisscross on the counter with a computer in my lap as Scarlet chops up apples and Peter and Carly argue over who is hotter.

Normally I would say something about the argument but if I even say one thing about a male, Scarlet would give me a lecture about how I can't date or sware or look at a boy.

Mother hen

My fingers type away as I hack into Stark industry. I have hit so many fire walls, Katniss from Hungry Games would be jealous.

Is that even how you spell her name? is that even a proper name?

umm... whatever

" I am so much hotter than you!"

" Really? I couldn't tell over all that evil"

" Your one to talk, pick pocket!"

" yeah, but at least I make of look good, demon face!"

" Street rat!"

" Baby!"

I look up at them to find Carly all up in Peters face

" Baby sitter" She says with a smirk.

Peter put a hand over his heart in mock hurt

" You cut me deep, Carly right in this void that once held a heart " he says being the drama queen he is.

" Stop being a drama queen and help me make dinner" Scarlet scolds at them.

" Why do we have to? why not Rookie? " Peter whined and I glare at his nickname for me.

" Because she is hacking into that company right now" Scarlet says.

" Have you found the file yet?" Carly says as she stands behind me.

" Yes I just did" I smile

I pull up the file and open it. About 30 different windows pop up, some are blue prints, others are notes.

By now, everyone is looking over my shoulder and Peter let's out a wolf whistle as I pull up the blue prints for a new type of bomb.

" Well, he has been busy!" Peter exclaimed

I smile at his cuteness and look down and my smile disappears faster than the Easter bummy during hunting season.

Someone has notice me and is trying to track down my computer. I quickly reroot my signal to go through a bunch of services all over the globe and start downloading the file

The other hacker is good, he or she is taking down my fire walls before I can set up more.

I look at how far the download is

50%

Now its a game of cat and mouse

My finger begin to hurt as I type new fire walls and reroot myself allover again.

70%

Darn you att, why couldn't you be faster!

80%

I set up a fake signal in England, hoping to buy some time. it works... for about 2 seconds

what is this guy, a robot?!

The hacker sent a message

 _Well, aren't you a clever one_

90%

I replied;

 _Takes one to know one_

Peter snickers at that

95%

 _you might as well give up now, I'm no match for you_

98%

 _Whatever helps you sleep at night_

100%

I shut down my computer and disconnect the signal as fast as my little fingers can go.

We stare at the computer like it will answer all our questions

" Do you think that they can track us?" Carly said with worry written on her face

" I don't know" I said after a few minutes

 **So, what do you think?**

 **I'm trying to think of some good nicknames for Alex, could you help me out a little and give me some ideas?**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Review and favorite pretty please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again!**

 _Chapter 3; in which a rich guy gets the surprise of his life_

A man sat in a highly secure work shop with high tech equipment, parts, and tools lying around in disarray, clearly used often. The work bench covered in parts of machinery and a lone holographic screen projected a location and pin number for a computer, the location and pin of the hacker that so easily stole a 10 year old weapons plans file from under his nose.

That man was Sherlock Holmes, the brilliant, cleaver, violinist, high cheek boned, consulting-

 **Just kidding!**

That man was Tony Stark, of Stack industries.

Yeah, that rich guy who's really smart but you just want to punch in the face.

" Jarvis! Get me everything you can find on the owner of this computer " I yelled. How could someone beat me, I mean _me,_ at hacking? I know I'm not god or anything but darm it this is just pitiful.

And whoever they are got some weapons plans from back then when I used to not care about collateral damage.

Well, I kind of still don't but you know

 _They beat me_ but I'll be darmed if I'd let them get away

" Yes sir" The AI said in a British accent. I have always liked British accents, don't know why thought, guess I have since I watched Sherlock Holmes

 *** winkle, winkle***

" Here you are, sir" Jarvis said. I look at the first window the pops up.

Its a newspaper article from 5 Years ago.

Who even reads the newspaper anymore?

 _A 10 year old_ _Belleville Middle School student Alexandria Jones was questioned by police when the young middle schooler hacked into the Belleville's sprinklers system and turned it on at the end of school this year. It is not known what the child's intentions were but-_

So this kid is basically a nightmare, OK

The next window is an article from 3 years ago congregating Belleville tech center for winning first in the robotics contest in their area. There is a picture of the team that won and their names underneath

 _from left to right; Peter Johnson, Carly_ _Evens, Scarlet Smith, Alexandria Jones, Kristen Beasley, Leslie Seroto, Madison Smith_

I look at the girl. Brown hair, brown eyes, and really short but she kind of remains me of someone... not sure who

and I've heard that name before...

oh well

I read some more on this girl, apparently, she's a child genius. Top of all her classes, plays jokes on the school and teachers about every 10 minutes, and in some circles is known as a rent-a-hacker.

This kid is just all that, isn't she?

And she even has a good singing voice

" Who are you working for?" I ask no one. How come a girl with a perfect life, great friends, and all that become a hacker?

" Sir?" Jarvis asks.

" Nothing "

Who are this kid's parents?

" Jarvis, who are her parents?"

 _"Mother; Saundra Jones ( dead )_

 _Father; unknown_

 _is currently in the care of Mrs. Hayley Brown, a widow who-"_

" That's enough" I cut him Jones, where have I heard that name before?

And it says here she's a foster kid who has been in and out of homes for about 8 years

So... not a perfect life after all

But Jones? I swear I have heard that name before

" Jarvis, bring up as picture of Saundra Jones" I said.

" Of course, Sir"

The picture that popped up took my breath away.

It can't be...

But it is

" How old is her daughter?" I asked after a few mintues

" 15 years of age, Sir"

" Oh crap!"

" Something wrong sir?"

" Jarvis, just shut up, please"

 **Sorry its so short!**

 **And sorry about the swear words but Tony swears alot**

 **Who's your favorite avenger and why?**

 **Please Review and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm** **back!**

 _Chapter 4: In which I get a surprise visit_ _and am offered a deal_

A girl sat in a little downtown coffee shop, the smell of freshly ground coffee beans and pies are swept into the wind as the coffee shop opens to welcome visitors into it's warm, open arms. The girl watched children play in the park parallel to the fog covered windows of the shop, through spots in the window where the girl had wiped away the due of the morning.

So young, I thought grimly. I was never that happy and carefree as a child, I always had to figure out where my next meal was going to come from.

You are probably wondering why I'm sitting in a coffee shop on a cold Saturday morning when I could be sleeping in

And if you're not, deal with it, you are going to hear the answer anyway

:p

So mature

Oh, shut it

No, you shut up, your the dumb one

Am not!

Are too!

Am not!

Are too!

Am no- Wait, am I having an argument with myself?

Of course you are, Dummy!

I hate you

I hate you too

I look down my note pad, many different designs have graced this paper, some ideas for world changing medication, some for computers faster than the flash, and some-

You know, most of it is just me being bored and doodling cartoons

I'm cut off from my thoughts when a man takes the seat in front of me.

rude

"Is that any good? I'm thinking about getting one myself" he asks, referring to my coffee. I look down at the cup. I had to put about 5 cubes of sugar to be able to drink the stuff, in other words, its horrible.

"No, its bloody awful. But I have a feeling that's how you would want it" I said, not even looking up at him as I doodle a cartoon of a bowtie

Bowties are cool

"Oh? and why's that?" he said. Looks like he wants to playing dumb, too bad I'm not in the mood to play this game.

I looked up and sat lazily back as I finally look at him and low and behold its the famous Tony Stark.

I am suddenly in the mood for games again.

This is going to be fun

"Because you obviously have a small hang-over and are in need of a strong drink but of course that's not why you are here because billionaires don't fly down on their private plane to a tiny little town in the middle of nowhere just to have a cup of coffee you could get literally anywhere and chat about it with little ole me, Mr. Stark." I said in a playful tone as I smirk at him.

He looked surprised for a moment but quickly covered it with an impassive face.

Oh, so now we being getting serious.

" Ok, let's cut to the chase kiddo, you stole something of mine and I want it back" he said seriously.

"Then why don't you take it back?" I said as I leaned foreword.

" Because someone just had to make a million copies of it. What did you do, make one for your scrapbook too, send one to all your friends?" he said as he glared at me.

" It was only 10, and for your information, it was a diary" I said, still smiling

" How 'bout we make a deal, you give me my stuff back and I won't go to the proper authorities about you and your little side job" He said.

" Ummm... let me think" I said sarcastically; I already knew my answer.

" No" I said smiling as I leaned back into my original pose

" OK, I'll just call the FBI" He replied as he pulled out his phone.

" Go for it" I know he wouldn't do it.

"Last chance" He warned.

" My answer still stands"

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah, because your not going to do it" I said as I leaned closer

" And why's that?" He asked, almost challenging as he copied my movement.

" Because you have obviously looked me up and know that I'm no stranger to the authorities, and that by calling your friends at SHIELD won't get you what you really want."

"And what do I want?"

" The name of the person who hired me" I said

"Fine then, what's your price, just name it and it's yours; money, fame, title, whatever you want" he said

"Money; boring, Fame; too much maintenance, and title; dull." I shrugged, uninterested.

"There must be something you want" He said.

" There really isn't. Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be," I sat up getting ready to go.

" I think I have something that might interest you" he said. I paused.

"And what's that?"

"The name of your father"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! How's it going?** **Sorry this is late, my editor forgot to edit this chapter over the holidays...so I didn't upload it**

 **And the next chapter might be late too because midterms are coming up and I have a bunch of books to read and work to do... so yeah**

 **Anyway, I** **just want to thank Raven6224,** **candycrum, NicoleR85, and Maggie Russo** **for your reviews, you guys really made my day!**

 **And I want to thank my friend Kristen for ( eventually ) editing this story, who will probably try to edit this out, but you know, you only live once!**

 **Also, I'm going to put a question at the end of each chapter and I love hearing from you, so please put in your review, if you do review, what you think about the question. It really makes me happy to read your comments.**

 **Anyway, here you go!**

 _Chapter 5; In which I_ _annoy you a lot and make you regent reading this book_

A girl sits at a table with her friends, isolated from the crowd of students in the cafeteria, as the scent of over cooked pizza and this morning's breakfast drift into their little circle. The other students look at the girl and her odd friends with contempt and jealousy that the group in question is unaware of.

The girl's remarkable talent for understanding complex subjects, the fact that she was able to skip two grades, not to mention her love of practical jokes and hacking, have won her hatred from many of her fellow peers as well as her teachers.

This is so boring. The only entertainment in this school offers is correcting teachers and guessing what today's lunch, if you can call it that, is.

Today, I think it is pizza.

But its a little green so... veggie pizza?

Now, you may be wondering, what happen to Mr. Stark and his deal?

Well I told him I'd "think about it" and he gave me his card.

At least I got a bookmark out of the conversion

I like bookmakers

Anyways...

I see the situation like this, if I accept the deal, I would know who my father is, where I got my smarts from, and who to avoid in the near future

 _or_

I could decline and probably never know who my father is, my mental capacity will forever be a mystery, and I'll probably end up marrying my long lost brother

JK, I'm not getting married

Decisions, decisions

I looked up from plate as one of my friends, Madison, came over to our table and sits down.

Madison is Scarlett's younger sister, we used to be in the same grade but I moved up a grade so I don't have classes with her anymore.

"I don't want to be here today, Dan and Phil just came out with a new video and I haven't gotten the chance to watch it yet and that makes me sad" She said as she sat down at our table.

One thing to know about Madison, she's borderline emo. Basically, she likes to wear black but doesn't wear all black at one time.

"Why don't you watch it on the school's WiFi? " Carly asked.

"Because the school WiFi blocked it and I'm going to die if I don't watch it soon" she said

"You know, I can just hack into the WiFi " I suggested.

"No no no no, I don't want to get into to trouble " she said.

"Who does? " Peter asked.

"Yeah, but if I get into trouble, then my mom will be mad, and then She'll take away my tablet, and then I won't be able to play my new game." She said.

" You mean that app where you talk to fake friends ?" I asked as I smiled, amused by her dedication to the app.

Actually, I should play the game sometime, at least fake friends won't yell at me for talking about boys.

Stupid mother hen, go be matronly somewhere else.

I'm just kidding, please don't leave me.

"Yeah" she said, smiling sheepishly. We talked until the bell rang, singling the end of lunch.

The day was uneventful and soon I was taking the bus back "home"(sarcastic quotations yay!).

My caretaker's name is Evelin Brook, and she's...

Well she's pretty nice, she learned a long time ago that I tend to stay out all night and that I am unpredictable. She told me as long as I got good grades and went to school, she'd turn a blind eye to my hacker actively and my all night exportation.

Some time later...

I laid on my bed as I looked around at my small room: blue-gray walls; a wooden floor; a white bed covered in a slightly faded, lavender comforter across from the door; a matching dresser that holds a lot more than clothes (my inventions); a window, just a few feet from the end of my bed; a small closet built into the wall with boxes of computer parts that lay in the bottom; desk covered in papers, parts, old cell phones, anything I can get my hands on; and last but not least...

A hairbrush.

Just kidding! while I do own a hairbrush, the more important thing is my memory box, the box where I keep everything about me and my family.

Anyway, you may be wondering, why am I laying on my bed like a crack head on a high when I could be doing something interesting to help this story along?

 _or_

You could be wondering why I'm not making a decision on Mr. Stark's offer and pondering pros and cons of it?

 _or_

You could be wondering why you even clicked on this story.

 _and or_

You could be mentally stabbing me.

Probably the latter one (or two).

So to answer your burning questions:

Number 1; I'm not doing anything interesting because I have nothing to do, and I am really, really, really bored.

Number 2; Well, I'm still debating on that one so give me til next chapter to make the decision, ok?

Number 3; I'm not you, so...

Number 4; I really wouldn't blame you if you did wanted to stab me, I think I have mentioned this before, but everyone that meets me wants to kill me.

It's a wonder I'm still breathing.

I get up from my bed, open the window, climb out, and maneuver my way up to the roof.

My neighborhood is a nice little subdivision where the house are really close together, so you could jump from house to house without having to worry too much about falling to your death.

It's really fun.

And it helps me think.

I jump from house to house until I get to the end of the subdivision. I sit on Mrs. Hooper's roof and watch the sun set.

What would it be like to have a family? To have a mom and dad to come home to and talk to about problems.

"Too bad that will never happen," I whisper, as the sky turns dark and the sun disappears.

 **Well, how was that?**

 **And my question for this chapter is...**

 **What's your favor female protagonist in any movie ever made?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review and favor!**


	6. I'M NOT DEAD

**I have been in here in a year, wow. I'm such a horrible writer, but I'm back now and I have acquired better writing skills so I will be editing some of my chapters and if I still want to continue this awful book after I reread it than I'll make sure to tell all you wonderful people other there about it.**

 **I may have to stop writing again though cause AP classes are whooping my bottom. Anyways, I was reading you guys reviews and honestly I started to cry, you guys are so nice to me! And I'm such a horrible person for not writing for a whole year! I'm so sorry!**


End file.
